Cosmo Royale
Cosmo Royale was the game show host of Galaxy Warriors, who oversaw the universal broadcasts of the competitors through his Buzzcams and was one of the main villains in Power Rangers Ninja Steel then the third villain in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Character History Cosmo first appeared to welcome the audience to the Warrior Dome, Galvanax's base and the stage for the Galaxy Warriors show. He then introduced the next contestants, Lavagor and Korvaka, vying for the chance to try and pull out one of the Ninja Power Stars from the Ninja Nexus Prism and become a champion like Galvanax. After transporting them to the battlefield, he released Buzzcams from under his hat to display the fight. When Korvaka won the battle and returned, he presented him with the Prism. Once the Prism zapped Korvaka, Cosmo informed him that while he didn't win a Ninja Power Star, he did win a trip to the hospital. Cosmo Royale is shoved aside by Galvanax who declares to the audience that whoever destroys the Power Rangers will be named champion. Cosmo later sends Ripperat to destroy Mick Kanic, Calvin Maxwell and Hayley Foster in order to get the Ninja Steel. After Ripperat was destroyed, Cosmo Royale uses the Gigantify on Ripperat to fight the Rangers upon a unanimous vote from the audience. After Ripperat's final demise at the hands of the Rangers' zords, Cosmo happily tells Galvanax about how well the show's ratings are doing thanks to the Rangers. However, Galvanax doesn't care about the ratings and vows that the Power Stars will be his, which Cosmo nervously agrees with. Spinferno is hired by Galvanax to attack the Rangers and the Ninja Steel, Cosmo Royale hosts the show but is interrupted by Spinferno. Spinferno spins around Cosmo Royale multiple times making him dizzy. After Spinferno "burns out," Cosmo asks the audience if they should "light him back up." The audience votes "No" and Cosmo Royale unleashes a Skullgator instead. After the Ninja Steel Megazord destroys the Skullgator, Cosmo tries to cheer up an angry Galvanax by telling him that the audience loved the Rangers' new Megazord. Galvanax agrees the Megazord is "amazing" but points out it also defeated them. He threatens to throw Cosmo, along with Ripcon and Odius, into the sun if they fail him again. Cosmo Royale is seen with Ripcon in Galvanax's lair while Galvanax is looking at the portraits of potential contestants including Lavagor's brother and Ripcon's mother. Later, after Sarah Thompson calls Galvanax a "chump", Cosmo Royale asks the audience what they think of the insult, causing them to boo. Later, when Slogre captures the Yellow, White and Pink Ninja Power Stars, Cosmo Royale praises him. After Slogre is defeated by Brody and Preston, Cosmo Royale uses the Gigantify to revive and enlarge Slogre. Cosmo introduces Tangleweb to the audience. The monster regurgitates a Kudabot it ate earlier, which Cosmo says is disgusting. When Tangleweb absorbs all five Rangers, Cosmo faints with excitement. When Tangleweb is initially defeated, Cosmo asks the audience if they want to give him a second chance. The audiences votes yes, so Cosmo Gigantifies him. When Cosmo reveals Badpipes to the audience, Badpipes uses his power to make Cosmo dance. Later, Cosmo uses the Gigantify Ray on Badpipes after the audience votes to do so. Thanks to a unanimous vote from the audience, Cosmo Royale uses the Gigantify Ray on Hacktrack. As the audience was displeased that Ripcon failed to defeat Levi Weston, Cosmo Royale unleashes a Skullgator. Cosmo Royale tells the audience that their latest contestant hasn't shown up until the stage quakes upon Stonedozer's arrival. After Stonedozer gets "between a rock and a hard place," Cosmo Royale asks if they should give him a hand. The audience votes "yes" and Cosmo Royale uses the Gigantify Ray on him. Cosmo Royale interviews Ripperat's brother Trapsaw who tells Cosmo Royale that he is the self-proclaimed master of traps. Trapsaw tries to get Cosmo Royale to set off his stage trap which doesn't go well as Trapsaw sets it off himself. Cosmo Royale was not pleased that he nearly set off the trap. When the Rangers defeat Trapsaw, Cosmo Royale asks the audience if they should give Trapsaw a hand. The audience votes "yes" and Cosmo Royale uses the Gigantify Ray on him. When Cosmo Royale asks the audience if they should give Toxitea another chance to fight the Rangers, the audience votes "yes" and Cosmo Royale uses the Gigantify Ray on Toxitea. Cosmo Royale was present in Galvanax's throne room when Madame Odius pins the blame of the Aiden Romero robot's creation on Ripcon. Galvanax orders Cosmo Royale to use the Gigantify Ray on Ripcon and to unleash two Skullgators to fight the Rangers. Cosmo Royale announces this special event to the audience as he hits the respective buttons to make Ripcon grow and to unleash two Skullgators. Cosmo Royale introduces Princess Viera to the audience when she comes to take a shot at the Rangers. During Drillion's fight with the Rangers, Galvanax orders Cosmo Royale to unleash two Skullgators. Cosmo Royale comments on Drillion's latest fight with the Rangers. Cosmo sets a trap to the Rangers with the game "Grave Robber". He tries to destroy them with Trapsaw, Hacktrack, Slogre, Spinferno and two Skullgators, but his plan failed when Levi joined the game. Cosmo introduces Phonepanzee to the audience. When the audience votes "yes" for Phonepanzee's second chance to fight the Rangers, Cosmo Royale uses the Gigantify Ray on Phonepanzee to fight the Rangers only to he is destroyed. Cosmo discovers that Redbot has a blog and warns Galvanax who prepares a new plan. Cosmo introduces Cat O'Clock to the audience. When the audience votes "yes" to give Cat O'Clock a second chance to fight the Rangers, Cosmo uses the Gigantify Ray on Cat O'Clock to fight the Rangers only to be destroyed. Later, he creates his blog saying that he is the champion of Galaxy Warriors' and has a plan to take the Ninja Power Stars while also mentioning that he was once wrapped in the finest Eltarian silk. Galavanax has heard him and destroys the blog. Galanax then warns Cosmo that if he does another stupid thing like this, he will make him be offline like Cat O'Clock. Cosmo introduces Abrakadanger to the audience where he witnesses the monster turn two Kudabots into balloons and pop them. When the audience votes "yes" for Abrakadanger's second chance to fight the Rangers, Cosmo Royale does his own "magic trick" by using the Gigantify Ray on Abrakadanger. Cosmo introduces Forcefear to the audience. When Forcefear pretends that he has an invincible force field, Cosmo is not convinced and orders two Bashers to destroy it. But the firings are diverted and sent back on Cosmo, laughing Forcefear. Furious, Cosmo charges him only to finish knocked out by the force field. When the audience votes "yes" to give Forcefear a second chance to fight the Rangers, Cosmo uses the Gigantify Ray on Forcefear to fight the Rangers only to be destroyed by the Ninja Steel Ultrazord. Later, after Forcefear's death, a Buzzcam sees Victor and Monty who have the Rangers's Ninja Stars thanks to their high-powered magnet. Then with the Buzzcam, Galvanax informs Cosmo and the rest of Galaxy Warriors that this season wil be in all remembers when he will take all Rangers's Ninja Power Stars and they are happy. Cosmo addresses to the audience saying that several monsters tried to seize the Rangers's Ninja Power Stars but that finally it is two human beings, (Victor and Monty), that made a success thanks to their high-powered magnet, then that Galvanax is now in possession of all the ninja steel with the exception of that contained in the Power Stars of the Rangers, he asks if Galvanax is going to succeed in seizing it and in reigning over the universe, his public pushes then yes as well as roarings of enjoyment also when he announces the beginning of the fight between the Rangers) and the Bashers. Cosmo is seen again when Sarah, Calvin, Preston, Hayley and Levi are prisoners on the Warrior Dome Ship. Knowing that they are gagged, he defies the Rangers by asking them which effect that makes them be beaten by Galvanax, he begins laughing saying that they lost their tongue and add that they are not so strong as that without their Power Stars. Later, Galvanax orders him to Gigantify him and whereas the Galactic Warriors roar with enjoyment, Cosmo adds that it is the moment when they waited all from the beginning of the fights against the Rangers and after his audience voted yes, he gigantifies Galvanax. While Cosmo comments on the final fight by saying that Galvanax is going to give a good lesson to the Rangers, Victor and Monty disguised as Kudabots arrive on the scene, causing a riot. Furious, he tells them that they are in the middle of the final fight and asks what they are doing here. Monty tries speaking in a robotic voice, saying that they have to help Galvanax on Earth. Cosmo gets ready to send them on Earth to be freed of the Warrior Dome Ship by pressing on the Yellow Button of his console when he remembers that Kudabots cannot speak, and that they don't fart. He unmasks them and discovers that they are Madame Odius's human prisoners. She arrives with her Basher Bots and sends them to catch them, but Monty routs them by farting (not having digested the "Monstrous Stew" that he ate between "Helping Hand" ''and "Galvanax Rises"). Cosmo tries to attack Monty from behind, but Monty farts at Cosmo and Cosmo falls unconscious. Shortly after, the giant asteroid made of Ninja Steel strikes the Warrior Dome ship, sending it far into space. Super Ninja Steel Cosmo is revealed to have survived the ship's impact and now works for Madame Odius. He was present when Sledge cut a deal with Madame Odius to repair the Warrior Dome ship in exchange for the Super Ninja Steel asteroid. He is happy when Odius says to him that they relaunch the Galaxy Warriors. Following Smellephant's defeat, Cosmo Royale fires the Gigantify Ray to make him grow but Smellephant is destroyed for good by the Rangers. Cosmo gigantifies Deceptron but he is destroyed by the Rangers. Cosmo gigantifies Spyclops but she is destroyed by the Rangers. Cosmo gigantifies Doomwave but he is destroyed by the Rangers. Cosmo Royale watches Game Goblin's plan to destroy the Rangers with his video game. Eventually, Cosmo Royale got hooked on the video game even after Game Goblin's destruction. After Badonna tells Madame Odius that she has booked the Galactic Ninjas to appear on "Galaxy Warriors," both of them noticed that Cosmo Royale has turned green and use a mirror to show his green face to him which frightens Cosmo Royale. Cosmo Royale introduces the Galactic Ninjas to the audience. Later, he gigantifies Wolvermean who is defeated by the Rangers but survives. Cosmo presents and gigantifies Speedwing but he is destroyed by the Ninja Fusion Zord and the Lion Fire Megazord. Cosmo presents gigantifies Rygore but he is destroyed by the Ninja Ultrazord. Soon after, he tells to his audience that it is not over yet and Badonna confirms it. She says that the Rangers have destroyed Rygore but they have a big surprise and gigantifies Foxatron, with Cosmo's surprise. Cosmo comments the fight between Wolvermean and Venoma against the Rangers. He gigantifies Wolvermean offscreen. Despite of Venoma is tricked by the Blue Ranger, Cosmo gigantifies her but she is destroyed by the Ninja Blaze Megazord, ending the last of the Galactic Ninjas. Dreadwolf is seen on the Galaxy Warriors Stage showing the audience how he turned Cosmo into a werewolf and cures him. Later, Cosmo gigantifies him but Dreadwolf is destroyed by the Ninja Ultrazord. Cosmo says that Brax is a legendary warrior of 12 Solar Systems, but after his defeat against the Rangers, he couldn't even fight a rum. But Brax wakes up and scares him revealing that he fools him as well as the Rangers and that is the real Tynamon's plan. If the Rangers think that he is weak, they'll lower their guard and they'll be down for that count. After Brax's death, Cosmo is about to send a Skullgator but Badonna pushes him and gigantifies his lover. She sends 4 Skullgators to help him before to be stopped by Cosmo. Cosmo introduces Blammo at his audience. When Blammo gives him a bomb, Cosmo survives barely as launch it in the air at the moment where it explodes. Then, Space Sheriff Skyfire arrives to take Blammo in jail, much of Cosmo's anger. Later, Cosmo gigantifies Blammo but he is destroyed by the Ninja Blaze Megazord. Cosmo gigantifies Typeface but he is destroyed by the Ninja Blaze Megazord with Astro Zord's help. Cosmo gigantifies Voltipede but he is destroyed by the Ninja Blaze Megazord. When Tynamon activates his plan, Cosmo sends six Skullgators to aid him and Megamauler is created. When Tynamon's plan fails and he retreated after losing the Ninja Fusion Star, Cosmo says to his audience that Tynamon is a big loser and asks if Megamauler will have a second chance. The audience votes yes and Cosmo gigantifies him but Megamauler is destroyed by the Ninja Blaze Ultrazord. Cosmo is seen with Odius. Having discovered Tynamon's secret, he asks to his mistress if he will succeed to destroy the Rangers being tiny. Odius accepts finally and orders to him to gigantify Tynamon. Cosmo is happy and gigantifies him, but Tynamon is destroyed by the Ninja Ultrazord. Cosmo gigantifies Gorrox and Brax but both of them are destroyed by the Rangers. He says to his audience that there is a surprise : the two clowns came of the miserable Earth. Then, he forces Victor and Monty to go on the scene for Odius's plan, and mocks to them with Badonna (presumably to take his revenge on them since their last meeting). Cosmo is seen laughing of Victor and Monty, not noticing Sarah and Hayley skipping behind him. They want to run away from the scene but Cosmo stops them with 2 Basher Bots. They beg him to stop it, then he proposes them a number of juggling. Victor says that that should be easier and they return to it. Cosmo warns them while if they bring down balls, they will explode Monty notices it when he brings down one on Basher Bot and Cosmo laughs again. He is later revised, furious, with Badonna having discovered that they freed the soldiers of Madam Odius, he asks them furiously how they dared, and how they were supposed to make of the juggling not organize a rebellion. At this moment there, Victor and Monty remember explosive bullets that he gave them, and they threw them at him and Badonna .]]before they telescope. Cosmo can only yell before being killed with Badonna, as well as a large part of the Galaxy Warriors, and then the Warrior Dome Ship is sent back to space again. Personality As the host of Galaxy Warriors, he is witty, charismatic, comical, and a bit egocentric, behaving like a stereotypical game show host. Unlike most previous villains and his fellow members, he actually doesn't seem to have much of a problem with the Power Rangers being around as long as they boost up the ratings, meaning he prioritizes his show and his business over Galvanax's goals. In several episodes, he openly applauds the Rangers after they win. At the same time, he obeys Galvanax rather out of fear and is very loyal to him and despite of his show is happy when his master was about to crush the Rangers in his final battle. After Galvanax's death, his loyalty shifted to Madame Odius but he still prioritizes his show over her goals. Despite of his show, he remains one of her loyal generals and wish the destruction of the Rangers. Powers and Abilities Arsenal * 'Buzzcams:' Robotic bugs that act as video cameras to transmit the battles that take place between contestants. He keeps them under his top hat. * '''Stage Machine:' An as-yet-unidentified machine with three buttons each having a different function. The blue button activates the Gigantify Ray to grow the contestants, the red button unleashes a Skullgator onto Earth's surface, and the yellow button sends someone to Earth. The button that Cosmo Royale pushes depends on the vote of the audience. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Cosmo Royale is voiced by Campbell Cooley who also was the voice of Ripcon. Notes *Cosmo Royale's costume is a recycled version of Baron Nero's costume from Ressha Sentai ToQger (which was not adapted into Power Rangers and came before Shuriken Sentai Ninninger) while sporting a new head and shrunken shoulders. ** Cosmo Royale is Campbell Cooley's first PR Exclusive role. *Cosmo Royale's voice is based on comedian Ed Wynn. *Cosmo Royale is the third Power Rangers villain adapted from a different Sentai series than the one his respective season was based off of and the first villain to be adapted from a Sentai series that wasn't adapted into a Power Rangers season. The first was Furio from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, whose costume came from Denji Sentai Megaranger, not Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. The second was Master Org, who's costume came from Gosei Sentai Dairanger, not Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. *As opposed to Ninninger where as Madame Odius' counterpart was the one who grew the monsters and summon the Gashadokuro, he is the one growing the monsters and summoning the giant Skullgators with a special machine. *His facial expression is able to change based on his mood. He normally looks happy, but has an angry expression when Spinferno tried to upstage him in "Live and Learn", along with a shocked expression when learning that Tangleweb had eaten a Kudabot in "Drive to Survive." The same episode also shows that he is able to rapidly spin his head in order to turn his face back to normal. Because of this, he shares some similarity to the Mayor of Halloween Town from The Nightmare Before Christmas. *He is quite similar to Octoroo from Samurai. Both are quite short, both have purple-ish skin and both are very loyal to their respective masters, in this case, Xandred, Galvanax and Madame Odius. *His name is based on the title of James Bond movie, Casino Royale. *In the Arabic dub of the show, he is the main villain. Though, his personality still remains the same. Appearances '' **Episode 2: Forged in Steel **Episode 3: Live and Learn **Episode 4: Presto Change-O **Episode 5: Drive to Survive **Episode 6: My Friend, Redbot **Episode 7: Hack Attack **Episode 8: Gold Rush **Episode 9: Rocking and Rolling **Episode 10: The Ranger Ribbon **Episode 11: Poisonous Plots **Episode 12: Family Fusion **Episode 13: Ace and the Race **Episode 14: The Royal Rival **Episode 15: The Royal Rumble **Halloween Special: Grave Robber **Episode 16: Monkey Business **Episode 17: The Adventures of Redbot **Episode 18: Abrakadanger **Episode 19: Helping Hand **Episode 20/Finale: Galvanax Rises * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 1: Echoes of Evil **Episode 2: Moment of Truth **Episode 3: Tough Love **Episode 4: Making Waves **Episode 5: Game Plan **Episode 6: Attack of the Galactic Ninjas **Episode 7: The Need for Speed **Episode 8: Caught Red-Handed **Episode 9: Outfoxed **Episode 11: Love Stings **Episode 12: Fan Frenzy **Episode 13: Prepare To Fail **Episode 14: Sheriff Skyfire **Episode 15: Tech Support **Episode 16: Car Trouble **Episode 17: Happy to Be Me **Episode 18: Magic Misfire **Episode 19: Doom Signal **Episode 20/Finale: Reaching the Nexus '' **Episode 21:The Poisy Show ''}} Gallery File:Vlcsnap-2017-01-20-23h32m34s923-1.png|Cosmo Royale. Cosmo-Royale-Scared-Face-150x150.jpg|Cosmo scared Cosmo-Royale-Angry-Face-150x150.jpg|Angry Cosmo. Cosmo Royale in crystal ball.png|Cosmo Royale in a crystal ball. Cosmo green.png|Cosmo after playing Game Goblin too much. End of Cosmo Royale.jpg|The End of Cosmo Royale and Badonna. See Also (as a role for growing the monsters and summoning the giant Skullgators) References Category:Super Ninja Steel Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:PR Generals Category:Final PR Villains Category:Monster Enlargers Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights